


Awkward

by Neeabux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, This is slighly ooc for the first bit its so awkward m SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeabux/pseuds/Neeabux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that happened regularly for some reason was Hinata's mom and Natsu went for a spa weekend. At the end of every other month for the last 2 years. </p><p>Hinata had learned to take advantage of this, not in a party hardy type way but in an, horny teenager type way.</p><p>--</p><p>The freak duo get freaky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Something that happened regularly for some reason was Hinata's mom and Natsu went for a spa weekend. At the end of every other month for the last 2 years. 

Hinata had learned to take advantage of this, not in a party hardy type way but in an, horny teenager type way.

He had learned that he could order lube, dildos, that kind of thing, and have it arrive on the Friday-Sunday, hide it in the bottom half of his bedside, and get away with it. 

His mom never checked in his bedside, internet history, or the package delivery list. He was golden. 

\--- 

It was a Friday, Hinata’s mom and Natsu just left. Kageyama had permission to come over at anytime, he was coming over in 30 minutes. 

Hinata laid down on his bed with a sigh. The pillows behind his head bounced slightly. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. 

It started out innocently, it really did. Thinking about volleyball, the last practice, spiking the ball, spiking, setting, Kageyama setting, Kageyama. 

A couple seconds later, it went from Kageyama’s scary face to Kageyama's muscular stomach, the beautifully toned v-line.

Goddamn that v-line it poked out whenever Kageyama lifted his arms above his head because he refused to go clothes shopping. It was just downright distracting. Speaking of distractions, Hinata now had a distraction. 

“Goddamn it” Hinata mumbled. 

He couldn't help the blush creeping across his face. Once he realized how hard he got off of the thought of Kageyama alone. 

A quiet sigh, and a bit of rustling later, Hinata had lube in his right hand and was pulling his shorts and boxers off with the other. 

Hinata laid back down, his orange curls spreading out on the pillow behind his head. Legs spread wide, he poured honestly a bit to much lube on his fingers. 

With the sound of a cap shutting the lube was lazily thrown back into his bedside and Hinata pressed one of his fingers against his hole. He thought of Kageyama doing this to him, wondered if it would feel different, better? worst? He'd never know. 

A small whine escaped his lips, Hinata bit his lip, screwed his eyes shut, threw his head back, and tried to keep his breathing even as he pushed his first finger in. He moved his other hand to around his length to pump it slowly. 

Hinata waited a bit till he felt comfortable enough and pushed a second finger in. Wondering if Kageyama would wait till he adjusted around his fingers. His breath hitched, his other hand moved from his length to the bed sheet by his head, and Hinata let out a broken moan of Kageyama name slip out. 

Once he felt it was ok to, Hinata moved his fingers. Slowly. Hips bucked trying to get more pleasure. Spreading his fingers Hinata hit something good. 

"KAGEYAMA!" 

"Yes?" 

There was a pause till Hinata heard Kageyama take a few more steps and let himself into Hinata's room. 

Hinata was frozen and he was sure he was as red as a fire hydrant. Kageyama looked like a tomato.

Kageyama pulled at his shirt collar and shuffled awkwardly. "Um" There was a statement there to be started but never to be finished. 

Hinata suddenly became ultra aware of the 2 fingers up his ass. 

"AH! Um I'll just-" Hinata started to pull a finger out of himself, he forgot this also felt good. A small moan and a few pants later Hinata had a finger out. 

Kageyama closed the door behind him and went to go sit at the end of Hinata's bed. "Sorry i'll just um wait here I guess." He was still flushed as all hell and staring straight at his feet. 

"Mh" Hinata nodded. He started to pull the other finger out. It felt almost more awkward then the first finger, Kageyama being so near was probably way. 

"Hinata." It was so small it almost went unheard. 

Hinata stilled. "Yes?" Hinata cringed at the slight crack in his voice. 

"Do you-" Kageyama's voice cracked slightly. "Do you think I could,,maybe, finish you off,,?" 

Hinata's head whipped up to look at the blushing boy through his legs. Hinata felt his face heat up more, if possible. 

"Ah, um" Kageyama looked up blush covering his entire face and biting his lip so hard it could bleed. Hinata tried to steady his breathing, "-Sure" 

"Ok, cool" Hinata and Kageyama both shifted awkwardly till Kageyama was hovering above Hinata and had his hand on Hinata's length and Hinata had both hands pulling at the sheets by his head. 

Kageyama blinked at Hinata awkwardly and sucked in a breath before moving his hand slowly. 

Hinata gasped and tensed in the slightest bit, Kageyama started moving his hand faster. 

"Ah! Kageyama!" Hinata moaned, a line of drool starting from the corner of the spikers mouth. 

Kageyama laughed under his breath. 

Hinata shivered. "Don't laugh dumbass! You'll ruin the mood!" 

Kageyama laughed a bit more and shook his head. "No dumbass! You drool here to!" 

Hinata flushed. "Just shut up! and finish me off already!" 

Kageyama nodded and proceded to pumped Hinata's length, letting the precum drip down his knuckles. 

The setter kept moving his hand till Hinata was nothing but a mess of pants, and moans. 

"KAGEYAMA!" Was the only warning he got before Hinata came all over his shirt and Kageyama's hand. 

It took a moment but when Hinata came down from his high, he was back.

"Ah! sorry!" Hinata moved to get some tissues which he handed to the setter before getting up, removing his shirt and grabbing a new one from his closet and pulling his boxers back on. 

Hinata sat across from Kageyama before he noticed. "Kageyama you didn't come yet, let me-" 

Kageyama suddenly flushed and looked down. "I-I already came," 

Hinata froze and slowly looked down. He saw the wet spot in Kageyama's jeans. 

"Oh," 

Kageyama got up slowly and went to the bathroom, he returned later in his pajamas. 

Hinata smiled at him once he returned to the room, he laid down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Kageyama rolled his eyes but laid down next to the small ginger anyway. 

Hinata pulled Kageyama down to meet his level.

He blushed slightly before pulling Kageyama into an awkward kiss. 

They pulled apart Hinata smiling wide and Kageyama trying not to. 

"Hey" The raven haired boy started. "Are you my boyfriend now?" 

"Oh my god." Hinata laughed. 

"What!" Kageyama blushed slightly. 

"If i'm your boyfriend can we do this again?" 

"Yes." 

"Hm," Hinata looked away and tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "Sure!" 

Kageyama buried his head into Hinata's neck and smiled. 

"Ok, cool."


End file.
